


The Best Kind of Sleep

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Sleep is always better shared. A brief moment after JYJ returned from LA.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	The Best Kind of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The first sleep after a long flight was always the best sleep. Sleep on a plane didn’t count, and sleep because you were too tired to keep your damn eyes open didn’t count.

This sleep was the best kind of sleep. Voluntarily removing jeans and t-shirt and sliding under cool covers in nothing more than boxers.

With lips still tingling from Yoochun’s last kiss, Junsu was asleep in moments.

It was the best sleep, but always the worst sleep to have interrupted. Junsu’s mind was foggy, his body too relaxed to move. But something was touching him. There was no purring, so it wasn’t a cat. Damp lips touched the back of his neck, and a warm body molded against his, skin on skin, an arm around his waist.

Junsu had a need to murder his boyfriend.

But Yoochun said nothing, and Junsu smiled and went back to sleep, safely cocooned in Yoochun’s arms.

A soft beeping from his phone signaled that it was time to wake up again. Junsu moaned and shifted his body. He was almost on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow at his chest, face pressed against Yoochun’s arm where it wrapped around his body. Yoochun was leaning over him, their legs entwined, his breath warm on Junsu’s neck.

Junsu’s phone was too far away. After two minutes of beeping it went silent, on automatic snooze, and he shut his eyes.

Yoochun shifted behind him, sighing, obviously not wanting to wake up either, but Junsu knew the other was awake, or close to it. His arms tightened around Junsu and Junsu snuggled back, tilting his head. Yoochun’s face pressed against his neck.

“Let’s stay in bed all day,” Yoochun whispered, voice deep with sleep.

Junsu shivered and twisted again. Could he afford to do that? When was the last time he did that? “We can’t do that.”

“Yes, we can. Jaejoong already sent a message to our managers that all three of us are sick from something that was served to us on the plane.”

“Where is Jaejoong?”

“Where do you think?”

“Is Yunho included in his masquerade?”

“Probably. Jaejoong is convincing.”

Junsu smiled. He felt badly; they had dance practice and a bit more recording to do for the next English album, but it really wasn’t anything that couldn’t be done tomorrow.

“You’re leaving again,” Yoochun said, eyes fluttering open.

“Not for two weeks,” he said and twisted around and didn’t protest when Yoochun straddled his lap and pulled the blanket over them. He ran his hands up and down Junsu’s chest.

“And you’ll be gone for a long time, so don’t worry about dance practice, or vocal coaching, or recording. Just give me today,” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu smirked. “Just today? Are you breaking up with me tomorrow?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Junsu said and reached up and touched Yoochun’s cheek. “But just today isn’t enough. I want you forever.”

“You have me forever,” Yoochun replied and leaned down and their lips met.

It was a short kiss, full of morning breath, stale alcohol and love.

Junsu’s phone started beeping again.

Yoochun swore, ripped the blanket off and rolled away. Junsu propped up on his elbows and watched in amusement as Yoochun grabbed his phone and hit the buttons too hard to turn it off. And then he put it on the floor, under a pillow.

Junsu laughed.

Yoochun glared at the phone and then at Junsu, and Junsu held out his hand. Yoochun smiled, eyelids lowering, and crawled back into bed. Their lips met again for a moment, and then they resettled, and Junsu let himself relax against Yoochun. There’d be time for more than kisses later. And Junsu was sure that sometime in the afternoon he’d get the second best kind of sleep, the kind that overtook you after an intense orgasm while you and your partner lay covered in sweat exchanging breathless proclamations of love.


End file.
